ways of approaching
by redsflowers
Summary: so Chuck and Red kissed... what happens now?


Stella made her way to her table and put a cup of coffee next to her unexpected guest. An exhausted Red, who's resting his head on the table. He hasn't said a word since he arrived, which was annoying Stella, especially since she knows he'd hate if she did this to him. Her almost-protest of this was interrupted by him finally speaking up.

"I kissed him."

Stella thanked everything that she didn't take a sip of coffee at that moment because she would've spat it out.

/

Chuck processed what just happened and how he just now realized he was alone. He ran out of Red's room, knocking things in the process. He made his way to Bomb and alarmed his friend when he started shaking him by the shoulders.

Chuck squealed loudly before catching his breath and finally yelling right at Bomb's face. "RED KISSED ME!"

/

Stella smirked when she heard that the "he" Red kissed was Chuck. She'd thought that he'd be the best match for her friend and felt proud of herself right now.

"So… How did it happen? Tell me _everything._ "

Red sighed and lifted his head. "Where do I start- Um. Well, I was kinda sad over… something. Nothing big-"

/

"I heard him sobbing and talking to himself and it freaked me out! I had to help him! I still don't even know what was wrong with him! But anyway, I went in his room and sat on his bed. I started telling him nice things, y'know? Like how he doesn't deserve to be sad like this and how he has friends who care about him and about how much I like him…"

/

Red had stopped making eye contact with Stella and instead looked off to the side, a bit ashamed of himself. "He really made me feel better… I don't know what got into me, but next thing I knew- I was kissing him! I just grabbed his face and kissed him! Oh my god?!"

Stella had on her biggest smile. She held up her wing for a high-five, but Red just groaned and held his face in his wings.

/

Chuck gave a lovestruck sigh as he lovingly zoned out, thinking about what he just told had actually happened in real life. Not in one of his fantasies. In. Real. Life.

Bomb could practically see the hearts surrounding Chuck's head right now. He smiled. He found it adorable to see his buddy have such a huge crush /and/ that it's not unrequited. At the moment, at least.

Seeing that Chuck wasn't getting out of his thoughts any time soon, Bomb broke out of this increasingly awkward silence.

"So,… was he good?"

Chuck snapped out of it. "Bomb!"

/

Red groaned as he rested his head on the table again. "And it was my first kiss too… I planted one on him and I probably sucked at it. I don't even like him that way and randomly kissed him and then jumped out the window of my own room. Now he probably thinks I'm weird."

Stella shook her head and let him know that Chuck most certainly doesn't think he's weird, making her signature arm gesture for emphasis. She also let him know that he's absolutely lying when he said that he doesn't have feelings for his friend.

Red denies that to be true and blames it all on impulse. He says that it's just what felt right at the moment and that he regrets it now.

He does, however, very very _very_ deep down know that this is a lie. Maybe it was true for a moment, but not anymore. He didn't have time for this. Okay, he did. But he did _not_ want to deal with kinda maybe sorta having a crush on a friend you see all the time. He tries to change the subject a bit before more thoughts flood his mind and then make him come to an annoying realization.

"Okay fine, let's be hypothetical for a moment. Let's say that, again completely hypothetical, I _do_ like Chuck. What am I supposed to tell him next time I see him? ' _Congrats on getting me to finally act out on my gayness!'_ " He said in a sarcastic tone while mockingly batting his eyes.

/

"Mr. and Mr. uh…" Chuck tilts his head in confusion. "What's Red's last name? …"McFlock"? Does he even have a last name? Where did I even come up with that? I swear I saw it somewhere. I'm just gonna believe it's his until told otherwise… Man, "Chuck McFlock" sounds weird. Chuck McFlock Chuck McFlock Chuck Mc- It's like a tongue-twister! Maybe he'll take mine instea-"

"Chuck, buddy… Pal…" Bomb scratched the back of his neck. He tried finding the words to say that won't hurt the lovesick yellow bird's feelings. He just needed to bring him back to reality. "Sorry for bursting your bubble but… D-Don't you think it's kinda… too early… to be already thinking about marrying him?"

Chuck started at him with a blank face. Not even saying a word.

"I mean, I'm rooting for you two! You're one step closer to getting your man but like,… You know how Red is. It's probably gonna take a while for him to even just admit to _himself_ that he likes you back…I don't know what'll happen after he finally does, but yeah…"

/

Stella went on to tell Red about how she's known him for years and how she knows he wants a special someone in his life. She knows that Chuck would be great for Red and made him consider this as a possibility. She also reasoned with him on this being a great thing by bringing up how Chuck so obviously has a thing for him, so he wouldn't have to worry about Chuck not liking him back.

Red crossed his arms and sank in his seat. A few minutes passed before he threw his head back and groaned as loud as he could, which terrified Stella.

He came to that annoying realization he so desperately tried keeping out of mind.


End file.
